


Whatever it Takes

by StrokeAndQuill



Category: Slay the Spire (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Gen, Human/Monster Sex, Lust, Mind Manipulation, Monsters, Multi, Other, Size Difference, Slime, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrokeAndQuill/pseuds/StrokeAndQuill
Summary: After many failed attempts, The Silent is granted a new power by Neow - allowing her to conquer the Spire in a very different way than before.
Kudos: 22





	Whatever it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit unusual, even for me, but I couldn't get it out of my head as I was working my way up the ascension chain after wiping my save when the latest patch released. Please remember that such works are obvious fiction meant to titillate, and this work does not condone or represent my views on anything that should happen in the real world. Enjoy!

The Silent awoke once more at the base of the Spire, her body healed of its terrible wounds from her previous attempt. Already, the memory was quickly fading from her of how she had died this time - she remembered reaching the City, but could not recall how deep into she had been when she fell. She caught glimpses of a long and shadowy purple hand in her mind as it slipped away, and then the memory was gone.

She adjusted her skull mask and pulled her dark green cloak over her shoulders more tightly as she surveyed the tower in front of her. It was impossibly large, it’s pinnacle far above her sight in the clouds and she knew that its outward appearance did not truly represent how large it was on the inside. 

As she did every time, she stood in front of the door for a long moment, telling herself that she could just walk away, leave the spire, and never return. She could go home to the froglands and eek out a life and let it be someone else’s problem. She had tried so many times to best the Spire and in so many different ways. Knives and poison, magic and strength, cunning and stealth - none had been enough so far. 

But there was no going home. Not anymore. She could never really leave the Spire after everything that had happened here until the job was done. With a quiet sigh she stepped forward and pushed open the large wooden door and entered the first chamber. 

Neow was there, as she always was. Impossibly huge, trailing off beyond sight in the hazy darkness of the room. As The Silent entered the whale’s voice came forth, resonating and echoing off the chambers. 

“Greetings…” she said slowly. “Choose…” As always, before her sat four objects to help The Silent on her journey into the spire. She rolled her neck with a cracking noise and stepped forward to see what was offered today. The first was a boon of health - simple and helpful, but not as powerful as she needed. The second was a small bag of gold, but as she looked forward on the strange map that always appeared in her hand upon entering the Spire, she saw none of those odd shops available soon and dismissed it. 

The fourth option was as it always was, offering to take her special ring to grant her something in return. She ignored it for now, because the third option was something...new. She hadn’t seen a new option here in a long time and examined it with care as Neow watched her quietly. It was a strange object, and somewhat obscene. A small talisman with a leather cord about it so it could be hung like a necklace, it was long and cylindrical, like a phallus. In fact, the more she examined it, the more she was sure that was exactly what it represented. It had a bulbous head and a small slit on the tip, and it seemed to drip tiny amounts of a white liquid slowly but constantly out of it. It also carried the flaming purple aura that indicating it came with a curse, implying it was more powerful than most magic relics she’d find on her journey.

She glanced up at Neow, hoping for a hint at what this new object was capable of, but the Spire’s strange enemy only looked down at her through her strange sets of eyes and said nothing more. The Silent finally made her decision and stepped forward, reaching down and grasping the new relic in her hand and taking on whatever curse it would give her. 

“Something...new…” came Neow’s voice as the whale-like creature immediately began to fade away. “Good luck…and...enjoy.” The woman in green thought that was very strange, as Neow never said anything like that normally, and she had repeated this process more times than she could count in her mind. As the strange creature faded away the Silent drew the leather cord around her neck beneath her mask and tied it off, bracing herself for whatever curse would take her.

Immediately, she knew this was something strange and unique. No terrible pains of regret or strange new injuries assailed her, nor an overwhelming feeling of normalcy or shame. Instead this curse seemed to have an effect on her clothing. The green cloak she typically wrapped herself in twisted under a new power and seemed to tatter and tear. The bandages she wore beneath it also seemed to writhe and move on their own accord as well and she felt a moment of fear as she thought perhaps this life would end more swiftly than any other as her clothing entangled and choked her.

But that did not happen. Instead her garments slowly began to settle down on her but they were changed, drastically so. She was still in green and white, but instead of concealed heavily under clothing she was exposed. Her cloak was now a tight green dress that hugged her hips and sides, but was slit along each leg, exposing them to the air of the spire. Her white bandages had changed as well, and were now long white thigh-high socks on each leg, and long white glovesl. She felt ridiculous and vulnerable in such an outfit, wondering how she could reasonably fight and defend herself now. 

She checked her gear and was further dismayed. Her knives were gone, and all of her poisons and materials had been replaced. Where previously she had several green vials of toxin she now found only strange glass tubes with a pale pink dust inside them. They were labeled as “Monster Attractant”, with a small heart between the two words. How was she supposed to fight like this?

She looked back at the door out of the Spire, but as always it had disappeared, replaced with a smooth stone wall. The only way forward was up the stairs to the first floor. Narrow and winding, the led up along the edge of the Spire out of the entryway. She reached the first floor and calmed her breathing as she always did before beginning the bloodshed. In the dress every breath felt like it pulled the material taut against her chest, rubbing into her. She realized that no undergarments save the socks and gloves had been included in her new outfit, and wondered how she hadn’t noticed that before. The thin fabric brushed against her breasts, and the tips felt sensitive. She pushed the feeling away.

She flung open the door to the first room and rolled inside. Her hands moved to where her daggers would be, but of course nothing was there. Across the narrow chamber was a Jaw Worm, a strange creature with short stubby legs, a bulbous body, and blue skin. It’s large mouth gaped open at her as the tongue lolled forward, dripping saliva on the wooden floor. 

The monster let out a roaring bellow, it’s scales hardening as it hopped towards her with speed that seemed impossible given it’s biology. The Silent dove out of the way, trying to decide how she could even fight it without weapons. It slapped its tail onto the ground and leapt at her and in desperate instinct she grasped the vial on her belt where her Crippling poison was normally kept. One of the small tubes of pink powder flew towards the leaping creature and shattered against its skin, letting out a puffy cloud of pink that enveloped it. Even from a dozen feet away, she could smell the mixture, sweet and heady, and she immediately felt her own head lighten from the barest whiff.

Whatever its effect, it didn’t stall the Jaw Worm’s leap and it handed on top of her with its gaping jaw closing around her. She braced herself for its teeth to tear into her throat, but instead it grasped her around the neck but did not bite down. It held her upper body in place with its jaws while it sat on her stomach, preventing her from moving. She struggled feebly under its grasp, but the strange pink powder seemed to be sapping her own strength and muddying her mind, even if it had no noticeable impact on the monster.

Then she felt a new sensation, something long and stiff emerging between herself and the Jaw Worm. It was slick and hard and with daunting horror she realized that the beast’s cock was engorging and rubbing against her body. Through the thin fabric of the dress she could feel its scaly skin on her own. As she struggled with the Jaw Worm it growled, it’s spittle covering her neck as its teeth clamped down just a fraction, threatening her into stillness. She was filled with fear and indignation at the situation, coupled with a rage at Neow for this cruel trick, but underneath all of that she was horrified to find another feeling. 

Her mind was wrapped in a pinkish haze and despite the monster sitting on top of her she could taste the scent of blooming flowers. The powder was working its way into her mind and just as it seemed to push the Jaw Worm into lust, it was having a similar effect on her. Feebly she struggled against the feeling but it soaked deeper into her mind and she couldn’t stop her body’s reaction. Her pace of breathing increased and her cheeks flushed warm and red. She felt her hips rise, the dress covering nothing and no clothing beneath it to protect her. Instinctually, the Jaw Worm bounced on its small legs, and moved to position itself at her entrance. 

She let out a long and shallow moan as it penetrated her. Despite its girth there was no resistance from her body; she was slick and wet with desire. It felt huge inside of her, stretching her and filling her completely as it reached its base. The Jaw Worm wasted no time, and began to thrust quickly into her. She bounced beneath it, her neck still pinned in place by the monster’s teeth as she did so. 

Each thrust made her vision blur as she felt the pink haze growing around her. She went limp, not fighting back at all but instead focusing on the feeling of getting fucked by this terrible monster she had slain so many times before. Her hands snaked up from the ground, the white gloves not beating against the scaly skin but instead wrapping around it, pulling it closer to her. It seemed to pay heed to her encouragement and increased its pace further and further. She felt a buildup within herself of something coming and held on more tightly, wrapping her legs around its torso as well; but before she could reach her own climax the creature released her neck and let our a huge bellow as it filled her with its sticky and alien seed. She felt it flood inside her and cried out, but the coupling had ended before she could find her own release.

Grunting, the Jaw Worm extracted itself from her. A gush of its cum dripped out of her onto the ground as it stumbled into a corner of the room and promptly fell asleep. The Silent unsteadily rose to her feet, cum still dripping down her bare leg and onto the wooden floor. She realized she didn’t feel sore, despite the ravaging at the hands of the creature. Mostly, she felt accomplished...but also hollow, like something was missing. The pink haze still hung around her, reduced but unwilling to depart. 

But despite the first floors enemy still being alive, the door forward was open to another set of long, winding stairs.

\---

By the time The Silent reached the top stair to the second floor, she realized that she had been cleansed of the previous room, at least physically. The stains on her dress and long thigh-high socks were gone and her clothing looked brand new. Even her hair seemed to be restyled, no longer disheveled from being rubbed against the dirty wooden floor. This was another curiosity of her strange new situation but just like all the others she quickly found herself forgetting about it, eager to move on to the Heart of the Spire, doing whatever it takes.

She took a deep breath and opened the door to the next room. Quickly glancing around, she saw no monster or enemy inside waiting to ambush her; instead a strange and luminous blue statue seemed to jutt out from a pile of rocks in the stony floor. It glowed a light blue, filling the room with its light. She recalled vague memories of a statue like this but as with all her memories of previous lives in the Spire they were muddied and blurred. She seemed to remember sometimes having the tools to destroy it, but that surely wasn’t the case now. She also remembered praying to it before. Perhaps that was worth a shot. 

She knelt in front of it, looking at the statue closely and trying to remember how she prayed to it before. She couldn’t recall the shape it had taken previously, but she was sure it was different. It was long and phallic in shape like her pendant, coming from the stone on a crystalline stalk that ended in a long cylindrical shape she couldn’t quite wrap a hand around. Without thinking, she did exactly that while kneeling in front of it. In that position it was pointed at her face, just about level with it. Her soft white gloves held the blue crystal and she could feel the warmth radiating off of it rather than the earthy cold she expected. She moved her hand up and down along the shaft-like statue and the warmth seemed to increase and grow. As she watched it she thought the thing pulsed and moved, but she blinked and realized that no, it was just a trick of her mind.

In the cold spire the warm feeling was encouraging. She wrapped a second gloved hand around it and increased her pace. She leaned her face closer to feel more of the heat and was only a few inches from the phallus now as she worked. She noticed that a small vertical slit was along the tip and wondered what it was for. Her mouth parted slightly as she continued to move faster, breathing heavily as she focused on her task.

Without warning, the crystalline cock pulsed and writhed in her hand like it was alive, and from the tip issued forth a stream of pink, viscous liquid that smelled like a concentrated version of her powders. The first shot landed across her open mouth, much of it touching her tongue. She closed her mouth, but her mind was flooded with feelings to swallow what she had caught and she did so, the sweet taste of honeydew slipping down her throat. Another blast hit her face and the intoxicating smell filled her senses as it did so. She fell back, catching herself so she was still on her knees but no longer leaning forward. Each breath drove more and more of her mind away as the pink moved in to occupy every bit of open space.

An incredible lust and desire filled her. In seconds it became omnipresent, her only thought of finding relief. She reached a hand between her legs and began to work at her clit, but it was clear almost immediately that this would be no release. Desperate, she grasped towards the blue crystalline cock, ready to turn and impale herself on it, but it seemed to droop low after its own load was spent, and as she reached it receded back into the rocks and disappeared.

Frustrated beyond words, she took to her feet, her face still covered in pink cum. The taste of it still lingered on her tongue and she suddenly wanted more. She took a finger and pushed some into her mouth and swallowed it, sending an electric shock through her body. She sucked on her own finger for a long moment as she got lost in the sensation but she couldn’t push away the overwhelming horniness that was taking her over. She looked forward towards the staircase and decided to push forward. Perhaps relief waited ahead. 

\---

The next room held a kindled campfire, but she didn’t tarry there long. The warmth seemed to pale in comparison to what she had just experienced, and she knew that her desperate desire would only grow if she didn’t take action. Once more, the ascension had cleansed her body but not her mind. On the floor was a strange red crystal in the vague sheep of an arrow. She picked it up and slipped into a pouch before sitting by the fire. 

She pushed forward after only a moment’s rest, and found the next staircase up. The door to that room was marked with a symbol she knew; a devilish faced that implied a more powerful enemy waited within. She had no choice but to move forward, so she opened the door and walked through.

Inside stood a single figure. He stood at least three heads taller than her with a deep red skin. Muscles bulged from his arms, legs, and abdomen. The top of his head was adorned with two huge yellow horns that made him seem even taller; they were the same color as his eyes - four bright circles, two larger and two smaller, that looked directly at her. He loosely held a huge club in one of his hands which seemed to be made from the spine, ribcage, and skull of some dead creature not unlike himself. And between his legs swung a cock, not erect but still huge and daunting. It was the same color as his crimson flesh and seemed to twitch as he saw her. 

While it should have filled her with dread, The Silent only felt a deep longing and excitement as she saw it. She reached towards her belt and drew forward another pink vial and hurled it on the ground in front of the Gremlin. He was already letting out an enraged bellow and charging forward, but he stopped for a moment when the pink cloud enveloped him. He tilted his head in curiosity as he looked at her, and as he did so she turned and leaned low against a wall, putting her ass up in the air facing him. With a hand she twitched her dress away, showing nothing was underneath. The monster let out another bellow but this one was throatier and more filled with greedy lust. Looking over her shoulder she could see his member engorge itself, growing larger and harder as he stalked forwards towards her. He threw his club to the side.

When he reached her he grasped a hand around each hip and lifted her off the ground, lining her up with his cock. She could feel her entire body quivering with excitement. Her mouth parted and her breathing was already heavy as her tongue lolled out with her panting. The Gremlin rubbed his tip at the entrance to her sex and teased her as she tried to push back towards him. Finally, after a long minute of this foreplay he thrust into her. Where the Jaw Worm had been girthy but short, this cock was both long and thick. She saw her vision cloud as her eyes rolled back into her head as the feeling of being used overwhelmed her.

Impaled upon him, The Silent’s feet no longer touched the floor as she was held in the air by his cock and hands alone. He began to pound into her like she was some sex toy for his release, sliding her up and down his shaft with his hands. His grip on her waist was like a steel vice but if it caused her any pain she didn’t show it. She only moaned with lust under his work, panting and begging for more. 

His pace increased and finally she felt herself approaching a climax. She felt herself feebly reaching forward towards it but it seemed to be just outside of her reach. Driven mad by desire she grabbed at her own chest, pinching her nipples between her fingertips through the soft fabric. Around her neck the talisman of the cock bounced back and forth off of her chest as she moved.

Finally, this was enough to finish her. She screamed out as the pink overwhelmed her wholly. The Gremlin paid no mind, continuing to fuck her focused on his own pleasure and heedless of her own situation. For a moment, she blacked out entirely as her whole body shook under the climactic release. 

When she came back to her senses, she found that she was still be slid up and down his cock like a cheap fleshlight. Another smaller orgasm ripped through her at the thought and she shuddered with pleasure once more. A few seconds later a grunt came from behind her and she felt the cock spasm inside her. Warmth flowed into her and filled her causing her third climax in less than a minute. The Nob slowed his movements gradually until finally he slipped out from her and his seed leaked onto the floor from her sex and from his. Casually he dropped her down into the small puddle of cum.

She took a moment, catching her breath and basking in the glow of finally reaching climax. Her lust hadn’t totally abated, but seemed to hang back in the shadows for now, giving her back some control. Slowly, she realized the the Gremlin Nob still stood by her and she turned her head towards him. His member still jutted out forward and hadn’t lost any of its stiffness even after filling her. The monster stared down at her, blinking slowly and expectantly as if waiting for her to do something.

She watched his cock slowly drip out another drop of seed. It was covered in both her own juices as well as his cum from inside her. The heady aroma of sex wafted to her nostrils and the lust leapt from the shadows and enveloped her once more. She rose to her knees and leaned forward, parting her lips and taking the head of the cock in her mouth. The Gremlin groaned in pleasure, its huge hands resting on her head as she worked. 

Her tongue tasted the mixed lust and licked it from the shaft eagerly. She slipped her mouth off the head of the cock and ran her tongue along the base, licking and cleaning everywhere down to the scrotum hanging below. Her gloved hands worked along his member anywhere her mouth wasn’t and she heard his breathing increase as she did so. 

Once she was content that he was entirely clean she moved her head back to the tip, sucking and enveloping him as deep as she could manage. Bother her hands wrapped around him and rubbed as she did so. Finally, she took her mouth off of him to breath, holding it only a few inches from the cock as she continued to jerk him.

With a sudden bellow he came again, ropes of white cum leaping forward and covering her face. She opened her mouth wide and eagerly and caught much of the seed on her tongue where she swallowed it greedily. More covered her face dress or plastered into her hair. Despite being his second load it still was massive and by the time he was done, she was coated with cum.

Finally, the waves stopped. The Silent’s tongue dashed across her lips, licking up whatever stray drops she could reach. The Gremlin seemed to lose interest in her entirely, walking away from her and finding a pile of furs to lay down and sleep in. For a few moments she sat there, scooping up cum and idly touching herself before finally deciding to find the way up to the next floor.

\---

So she continued, up floor after floor, beguiling enemies with her strange new weapons and using them to stave off the lustful haze a little bit longer. A cultist in a mask mounted her while screaming “CAW CAW” over and over again despite being obviously a person in a bird mask and not an actual bird; a group of smaller Gremlins ran a train on her - one kept saying “Here it comes!” as he fucked her mouth with its small cock; and a greedy shopkeeper made her fellate him in exchange for some basic survival goods - it turns out fucking monsters to sleep didn’t let you loot their money or goods.

But despite the circumstance, she felt invigorated and eager to press on. Finally she reached a huge wooden door banded in iron; the end of the Exordium. She pushed the door open and saw a huge chamber. In the center of it rested a massive ball of slime and goo, sleeping and snoring loudly with its gaping mouth open. Its only adornment was a tiny bowler hat resting on top of its head, comically small and likely held in place by viscous slime.

She considered how to deal with it and decided that perhaps, as it was sleeping, she could simply sneak by it to the City. Some forgotten previous experience told her this wasn’t a good idea but she didn’t know what other options she had. She slowly and quietly crept around the edges of the room, watching the sleep figuring to ensure that it didn’t stir. Finally she reached the exit door and reached for the handle to open it. 

Suddenly she heard a roar behind her and snapped around. The Slime was awake, staring at her angrily. As she watched four tendrils of slime darted towards her in long lines, one wrapping around each leg, another on her left wrist and the last around her neck. They began to drag her towards the slime’s gaping mouth. With her free hand she found a vial of powder and hurled it towards the thing. It shattered on the ground and broke into a puff of pink but the Slime boss didn’t stop dragging her forward.

To her horror it didn’t drag her into its mouth but instead into its body. Feet forth she was drawn in and enveloped deeper and deeper until only her head was outside of the viscous goop and able to draw air. The rest of her was held stiff and still inside the slime. But it didn’t burn or crush her; rather, she felt the whole thing quivering against her skin like an infinite number of tiny hands groping and caressing her everywhere imaginable. 

Her clothing where the slime touched it began to dissolve away. Her nipples were quickly exposed to the quivering touch and her clit was also stimulated causing wave of pleasure to shoot up her body. She moaned and softly whimpered at the feeling, further excited by the inability to move or control her own body. 

Tendrils of slime pushed towards her sex as long green tentacles within the goo. They pushed inside her, providing their own lubrication and expanding to fill her as completely as possible. The tendril began to thrust in and out of her in time with the quivering feeling across her skin. A second tendril followed, positioning itself at her other entrance. She tensed in fear of the pain, but it pushed in and found the exact right size to fill her without tearing at her tight hole. Both tentacles pulsed in alternating rhythm. Each pulse brought a new wave of pleasure to her as they went. Encased as she was she could do nothing to control the situation and somehow that only enhanced the experience further and drew her closer to bliss.

The rhythm of the tentacles increased faster as they worked, reaching a terrible speed as they drilled into her unceasingly. She felt the first orgasm rip through her body as the tendril in her ass slammed deep inside and she cried out in pleasure. The fucking didn’t stop there, and another release washed over her, and then a third and a fourth. By the time the fifth arrived it had gone from being high pulses to a consistent thrum of pleasure that did not leave her.

She was held like that for what felt like an eternity in a constant state of climax while being fucked by tentacles. After reaching the maximum of its feverish pace the Slime Boss let out another bellowing roar and seemed to explode into slime that flew across to every corner of the room. The Silent was dropped into a pile of slime and watched the tiny bowler hat land with a ‘plop’ next to her. Shakily she stood up, still recovering from being so thoroughly used. 

The path to the city was open. She still had plenty of Monster Attractant, and a long way to go. She scooped the slime covered hat off the ground and placed it on her head, her only element of clothing until the staircase refreshed her. Smiling, she walked forward to see what else in the Spire awaited.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Each subsequent chapter will cover one floor of the Spire. Stay Tuned, and let me know if there are any specific encounters or enemies you'd like to see.


End file.
